Believe Me Now?
by Icy Rundas
Summary: Shy second-year Kira Keene and fiesty third-year Tsuki Banner are best friends. After Tsuki starts dating her long-time crush, Kira gets jealous and wishes she was brave enough to talk to her own crush. Tsuki and Sy let Atticus in on it and he has a plan.


Believe Me Now?

*KIRA'S P.O.V.*

"I activate Self-Destruct Button! This duel's a tie!"

"What?! Not another one…how do we always manage to tie Kira?" The fifth tie this week, and it was only Tuesday. I pushed my index fingers together and looked at the ground. "I…I dunno, Ty. Well…I gotta go find Tsuki. B-bye…" I waved shyly and left.

*TY'S P.O.V.*

'Another tie…man…Kira's good…' She just pressed her fingers together and avoided my eyes. She always avoided my eyes. It was rare that I got the chance to look directly into her eyes. Looking there is like looking into her soul. "Well…I gotta go find Tsuki. B-bye…" She waved her shy little wave and went to go find Miss Crazy. "Dammit, Kira…"

"Kira again? Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Stupid Truesdale, butting into my business…"Why don't you go tell Tsuki you like her?!"

"I already did. Didn't Jay tell you? I'm the first one of us to get a girlfriend. Now it's your turn, Sarge." Private Syrus Truesdale might be annoying, but I guess he had a point. I admit it. I was really surprised. "You got a girlfriend? I don't believe you." He pulled out his PDA and sent someone a message. They quickly sent one back. "She'll be here in a few minutes. She's with Blair right now."

*TSUKI'S P.O.V.*

I was happy. Ecstatically happy. Sy finally told me he liked me and asked me to be his girl. Now all that was left to do was get Kira and her crush together. My PDA started vibrating while I was talking to Blair. "Who is it, Tsuki?" I grinned. "It's Sy! He wants me to go over there. I'll see you later, Blair."

"Bye, Tsuki."

*SY'S P.O.V.*

'Maybe by having a girlfriend, I'll get some respect around here.' I sighed. 'Oh, who cares about respect? I have a pretty girlfriend who's nice and likes me as much as I like her.' I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hi, guys. Whatcha want, Sy?"

"Hey, Tsuki."

"Hi, Tsu. I just wanted to prove to someone that I wasn't lying when I said that you were my girl." She smiled. "Oh, okay, Sy." She winked at the someone before pressing her lips to mine. They were soft, just like the first time we kissed. She broke away, blushing. "Proof enough for you, Sarge?"

"…yeah, I guess…" He left and Tsuki looked up at the sky. "He really seems depressed. We need to get him and Kira together before one of them explodes. "

"How are we gonna do that, Tsuki?" She grinned evilly. "We're gonna tell Atticus." I rose an eyebrow. "Wow, you're harsh, Tsu."

"I know!" Then she started laughing manically. I rolled my eyes and went off to find said Obelisk. "H-hey! Wait for me!"

*KIRA'S P.O.V.*

I sighed. Tsuki and Sy had finally gotten together, and as much as I hated to admit it, it annoyed me. "Hey, Kira!"

"Oh, hey, Blair. What's up?"

"Not much. I was just talking to Tsuki. She got a message from Syrus and left, so now I'm bored." I smiled. "You wanna take a walk with me?"

"Oh, sure, Kira." So we walked around the island, talking, until we got to the Red dorms. I hadn't noticed where my feet had been taking me until now. "Hey, Blair! Kira!" We both turned to see who was coming. It was Jaden and Jesse. "What's up, guys?"

"Atticus says that he's throwing a party tonight." I rose an eyebrow. "G-great. I'll be s-sure not to come." They both smiled. "He also said that anyone who didn't come would be kidnapped and dragged there by us." I pressed my index fingers together, like I always did when I was nervous, and lowered my gaze to the ground. Blair set her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Kira. I'll go with you and Tsuki tonight."

"Okay, I'll g-go…I guess…"

"Great! See you ladies later then!" I sighed. "Do we really have to g-go?"

"They probably would try to kidnap you and force you to go. It is Jaden and Atticus we're talking about here. Besides, we haven't had any fun in a while." I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, you're right, Blair."

***LATER***

"C'mon, Kira, it's time to go so we don't have to be kidnapped. What would the others say if we were dragged there, kicking and screaming?" I giggled. "I dunno. Might be kinda funny though. Let's go."

*…*

Somehow, Atticus had managed to gather everyone, including who I thought would be impossible to convince to come. Axel was sulking in a corner. I waved at him and he acknowledged me by nodding. Chazz and Adrian were arguing, as usual. I sighed. "Why are we here again?" Blair held back a giggle. "We were forced, Kira."

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Axel, He looks kinda lonely. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll go see what's up with Alexis or Bastion or something…good luck, Ki."

"ATTENTION, EVERYBODY!" As soon as I had reached Axel's quiet corner, Atticus tried to get everybody's focus. "Why's he so loud?"

"I wish he wasn't…"

"QUIET, YOU! OKAY! EVERYBODY, GATHER AROUND! IT'S TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!" Axel glared at Atticus. "Maybe we can sneak out the window-"

"I HEARD THAT, KIRA KEENE!" I sighed as we all gathered around the obnoxious brunette. "Okay! I'll go first! Tsuki, truth or dare?" I saw my friend smile. "You know me. Dare, all the way!"

"I was hoping you'd say that, Tsuki! I dare you to lock Pharoh in Crowler's desk! He'll freak out!" Tsuki scoffed. "That's it? You've lost your touch, Atty." He grinned. "Not exactly, Tsu. You also have to dye your hair…PINK!" Her eye twitched. "…Atty, all I can say, is that you better sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life, 'cause I'm gonna-" She sent him a death glare before leaving and coming back half an hour later with bubble-gum-pink hair. "Okie dokie then, my turn. And I pick…" She looked straight at me and grinned. "Kira! Truth or dare?!"

"B-but-"

"Pick one you chicken!"

"Fine, then I pick d-dare!" She looked surprised. I smirked, but my internal victory ended when she grinned. "Good choice, Kira-dear!" I now regretted my decision. "Okay! I dare you to…go into that closet!" I sweatdropped. "Are you serious? Th-that's it?" She shrugged. "Perhaps, now go!" She pulled me to my feet and shoved me toward the closet. I looked at Blair, hoping she'd know what Tsuki was up to. She shrugged also. I turned the door knob and went inside. "So when c-can I come out, Tsuki?" She didn't answer. "Tsu?" I heard something happening, but I couldn't tell what was going on.

*SY'S P.O.V.*

"Okay, she's in. Atticus-"

"Got it!"

*SEVERAL MINUTES LATER*

"What in Sam Hill?! Get me outta this closet, Truesdale!" I smirked. "No."

"G-guys? What's g-going on? P-please l-let me out." I went over to Tsuki and put my arm around her shoulders. She grinned. "Not until you kiss him." I could almost feel poor Kira blush. "That's right! We're not letting you out until then!" I felt sorta sorry for Kira, but not that much. I was tired of the Sarge being depressed, anyway.

*KIRA'S P.O.V.*

"…" I could feel Tsuki smirking. She finally had me cornered and was making me face my fears. I fumbled around for a light switch. "Ty, w-watch your eyes…" I flipped it on. "Ow…"

"Sorry, Ty…so, um…h-how did they manage to g-get you in here?"

"They jumped me…all the guys except Axel…even Bastion…I can't believe it…" I pressed my index fingers together. "Um…are you ok-kay? They d-didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Nah, I'm fine, Ki." I sighed. "Th-that's good, Ty." I sat down next to him, leaning against the wall. It was quiet for a while. "Kira? Why do you always avoid me?"

"…oh, Ty…you think I avoid you? I'm sorry for making you think that. It's just that…I get n-nervous around you…" He closed his eyes. "I seem to have that effect on lotsa people…you remember our first year…" I placed my hand on his arm. "B-but you're different now! Now, you've got real friends! Now…now you have me…" I looked at him and frowned slightly. "Ty, you don't scare me. In fact…I've been feeling jealous of Tsuki and Sy 'cause they got together…and I want that too…Ty, I like you a lot." His eyes opened again and he stared at me disbelievingly. "Really? You like me?" I looked down, pressing my fingers together. "Yeah," I whispered. "I like you too, Kira." I looked back up. "You…you do?"

"That's 10-4, soldier." I smiled softly. "So, where do we g-go from here?"

"Well, I gotta pretty good guess, if you can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it. The question is, c-can you handle it?"

"Maybe. Let's find out." I smiled again as he pulled my fingers apart and pressed his lips to mine. "You know, we can't g-get out of here until I kiss you."

"I know, Kira." He stole another kiss, then I kissed him. "Kira, will you be my girl?"

"No d-doubt, Ty." With that, I rapped on the door with my knuckles. "Tsuki! L-let us out!"

*TSUKI'S P.O.V.*

I opened the door for them and they emerged, hand-in-hand. "Didja kiss him, Kira?" She smiled. "Yep." I crossed my arms. "I don't believe you." Her smiled got wider. "I th-thought you might s-say that." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him, right in front of everybody. She pulled away, blushing like crazy at her own boldness. "Believe me now, Tsuki?" I uncrossed my arms and pouted. Sy laughed and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "…yes…"


End file.
